


The First Calling

by kellyh000



Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 時間線:電影黑鳳凰結尾處。教授退休之後，獨自在巴黎試圖尋找寧靜。而Erik聽到某人的呼喚，踏上尋找對方的旅程。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The First Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The First Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973659) by [kellyh000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000)



> 誠摯感謝我的好友再度不厭其煩地幫我看稿子。小禮物on your way。

Charles很久沒夢見古巴的沙灘了。

在夢中，不變的是那天的烈日曬的自己雙頰通紅、空氣中海水的鹹味混合機油燃燒的臭味、遠處的爆炸聲、細沙擦過臉頰的粗礪和他妹妹的哭喊聲。

不同的是，他中彈的位置是心臟。

Erik親手將子彈送入他的心臟。

他感受到胸前衣服一片潮濕、逐漸沉重的眼皮、難以呼吸的窒息，然後他陷入一片黑暗。

不知道過了多久，他睜開眼，發現自己居然沒死、但是發現自己不在沙灘上，而是海中在載浮載沉。

他幾乎是本能地向前游、因為他知道Erik在那裡。他的Erik要溺斃了。

很快、透過被海水刺疼了的雙眼，他隱約看見Erik的身影，但他無法感知他的意識。

_不不不-_ Charles用盡全身的力氣對抗迎面而來的海流，他像章魚一樣巴住Erik，而對方絲毫沒有反抗，像洋娃娃任他擺布。

_不要不要不要，Erik_ -Charles伸出手，繞過對方的脖子，他的指尖探尋不到脈搏，只有和海水一樣的冰冷。

他失去了Erik。

這個認知足以讓他驚醒。

Charles發現自己渾身顫抖、滿臉的淚水和冷汗。但是他的手中沒有Erik的屍體，只有飯店提供的冰礦泉水。

他緩緩從沙發上半坐起身，還沒完全清醒，也不記得自己是什麼時候看電視看到睡著的。他的大腦有很大一部分還在試圖消化Erik死亡的悲痛、即使那只是一場夢。

他從未忘記那一槍的疼痛、Raven對他的控訴、Hank在葬禮後的吶喊、他對一切的無力感、及Erik果斷拋棄他之後的心寒。

只不過他以為他早就將這些情緒消化，他也以為自己能灑脫，但是他現在才發現他在古巴事件之後他從來沒有以非字面意義的重新站起來。

其實他一直被凍結在那一刻。

他只是被責任向前拖。當時間被塞滿了任務，他就不會胡思亂想；但當他只剩下時間時，太多禁不起推敲的回憶和情感如漩渦將他吸入。

而現在他又回到了最初的起點。

在遇到Raven之前，他孤單一個人。

他試圖說服自己他們都曾經存在他的人生裡，他和Raven在Oxford的雨中漫步；他和Hank一起做化學實驗；和Erik一起公路旅行；和Moira相視而笑；孩子們拿著課本向他請教；Jean拿著弓箭穩穩地射進標靶。

但Charles突然發現這些回憶已經開始模糊了。

他和Moira吻別、害死了妹妹和Jean、把責任丟給Hank、置所有的孩子於水深火熱、忘記了x戰警的初衷。

他失去了Erik的信任。唯一一個完全了解自己的人。

終究，他還是一個人。

Charles將臉埋進抱枕，試圖遮掩自己破碎的哽咽。

* * *

Erik眨了眨眼，他確信在腦中聽見Charles叫他的聲音，儘管消縱即逝。

**_Charles?_** 他在腦海中問，但他沒有得到答覆。

他放下手邊的文件，拿起電話筒，但撥打好幾次某個電話號碼都是忙線中。

Erik思考了幾秒鐘後，就拿起了自己的夾克出門。

* * *

Erik並非故意不走正門，也非故意挑在半夜的時候登門拜訪，但他一想到如果走正門，自己就要面對開門的小朋友就頭疼。

他輕鬆地繞過學校外圍布置的感應器，找到Charles房間的位置並降落在陽台上。

他將窗戶的鐵栓滑開後，卻發現房間裡空無一人。

_這麼晚還沒睡嗎?_

Erik突然覺得有些莫名的違和感，甚至隱隱有些不安。重新上鎖窗戶後，他開了門，走到Charles房間對面的校長室。他從門縫看到房間內燈還亮著，也沒多想就開門進去了。

但坐在校長室裡的不是Charles，而是Hank。

“Charles人呢?”

“退休了。前天的事。” Hank從一堆計算紙中抬起頭，看起來絲毫不意外自己的出現。

Erik忍不住大吃一驚。“退休去哪裡了?”

“他沒說。”Hank平淡的說，繼續埋首於手邊的資料。

Erik終於明白剛剛的違和感是什麼了。之前自己靠近大宅時，Charles必定會出現在他的意識中。而除了他一開始聽到Charles的聲音之外，他的腦中再也沒有響起對方的聲音。

而自己居然連這點都沒注意到。

“為什麼電話一直是忙線中?”  
“啊，那個啊，我這兩天一直忙著聯絡人幫忙善後政府那邊。”

“情況多糟糕?”

“我們的處境…”Hank用手指向Erik身邊的咖啡桌上的棋盤。只見整個棋盤上只剩下黑國王還佇立在原處，剩下的黑白棋都倒在棋盤上。“跟那個差不多。”

“這是你弄的?”

“我剛剛隨便擺的。” Hank終於放下手邊的計算紙，走到Erik身旁把黑國王也輕輕推倒。“經歷過外星人之後，政府勢必會重新評估所有變種人。你看，人類政府還是能合法的抓捕便變種人，直到他們需要我們的力量。人類知道他們需要我們，可是他們還是害怕我們超出他們的控制，威脅到他們。可惜現在的學校沒有籌碼可以跟人類政府拍桌子，只能靜觀其變了。”

Erik凝視著散落在棋盤各個角落的棋子。“你覺得會膠著多久?”

“應該不會太久吧。政府也會想知道我們的想法，但只能等對方聯絡我們 才能做下一步打算。”

“這麼被動嗎?”

“沒辦法，這就是和平的代價。”

“怎麼，你覺得Charles堅持和人類共存錯了?”

Hank冷哼了聲。“我最近突然發現你的主張其實很有道理。發生了那麼多事，我早就不再在意對跟錯的分界在哪裡了。如果現在沒有人類了，我真的會省事很多。”

Erik知道他是在指Hank放棄一切道德準則，和他聯手要殺了Jean復仇的事。但是他確定Hank永遠不會真的屠殺人類，因為他不是那樣的人。

Erik端詳了他的臉，發現了掩飾不住的疲憊和焦慮。“你恨Charles嗎?”

出乎他意料的，Hank笑了。儘管笑地十分勉強。 “為什麼我要恨他?我才沒那個時間跟力氣。也根本不值得。”

Hank垂眼，看著Erik把黑國王扶起，又將棋子撥開一條路。

“有甚麼需要儘管開口，你知道的。” Erik難得溫柔地說。

“多謝，我會的，”對方沒跟他客氣。 “你接下來要去找Charles嗎?”

“嗯。”

“去吧。他不該一個人老死，即使他不這麼認為。” Hank若有所思。“照顧他已經變成我的一種習慣，但我實在累了。” Hank整個人倒向沙發上，後半句話幾乎成為嘆息。“接下來就拜託你了。”

Erik慎重地點了點頭。

Hank似乎突然回了半條血，從沙發上爬了起來。 “好了，快滾。我要繼續處理政府這破事了。”

Erik真心地笑了。他還記得當年Hank只是CIA的小職員，對自己自卑不已的青澀和迷惘，但他忽略了Hank一直以來都很可靠的事實。而如今，他已經強大到開始挑起變種人孩子們的未來重擔了。

* * *

回到Genosha後，Erik做的第一件事就是讓他的副官動用全球的所有人脈開始打聽Charles的下落。

理論上這應該不難。他雖然近年來鮮少出Genosha，但是他早年一步一腳印打下的江山和勢力仍活躍著，再加上Charles早就是變種人界的明星了。然而幾天過去後，只有一堆沒線索但又急於想討好他的人打電話來出各式各樣的餿主意。

“Lehnsherr，”他的副官走進來，“有個巴黎的飯店經理打電話來，他說可能有線索。”

Erik立刻走到電話旁接了起來，雖然他有點開始不抱希望了。

“前幾天我的客人們紛紛跟我反應房間鬧鬼了，要我換房間給他們。” 電話的那端的人小心翼翼地說。

_嗯。關我屁事。_ Erik在電話的這端翻了個大白眼。“我不會驅魔。”

在掛斷電話的前一秒，他聽見對方急促地說，“有趣的是所有客人都說是夢見自己在沙灘上中彈，然後接著溺水、手裡還拖著一個叫Erik的人的屍體，醒來後還控制不住的一直哭。應該是你在找的心靈感應者吧?”

_Charles_ _。_ Erik倒抽了一口氣，抓過桌上的紙筆。“馬上把飯店地址給我， **馬上** 。”

-END-  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Erik知道地址之後就像黑鳳凰結尾那樣，他拿著棋盤去把教授帶回家啦~~  
> Charles做惡夢，在夢中呼喚Erik的時候卻被本尊聽到這個設定我解釋一下:雖然沒有Cerebro輔助，但是我私心覺得他們就像柯南(新一)跟小蘭一樣，距離再遠都莫名奇妙地可以辨識對方的聲音。我對他們(的愛)有信心。  
> EC終會遲暮，叉男永不畢業  
> 2020/2/21


End file.
